05 Listopada 2013
TVP 1 05:05 Sprawa dla reportera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Serialowa Jedynka - Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 61 - Krowy tłuste, krowy chude - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Osobliwości mórz i oceanów. cz. 9. Graciosa (Seas and Oceans II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Świat się kręci - /44/; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Apetyt na EURO - pę - Gospodarstwa towarowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Przepis dnia - /40/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnice ptaków cz. 1. Poranny chór (The Secret Life of Birds. Dawn Chorus); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:John Gwyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie - Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie /1/; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2726; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5881 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5881); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przepis dnia - /40/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Klan - odc. 2492 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Bonanza - odc. 163, Towarzysze broni (Bonanza, ep. 163, The Companeros); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2727; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2493 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /45/; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:20 Przepis dnia - /41/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Transporter - odc. 8/12 (Transporter, ep. 8) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:25 Po prostu; program publicystyczny 22:05 Niedościgli Jonesowie (Joneses, The); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Derrick Borte; wyk.:Demi Moore, David Duchovny, Chris Williams; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Glina - odc. 20/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Świat się kręci - /45/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Bonanza - odc. 163, Towarzysze broni (Bonanza, ep. 163, The Companeros); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Samotność w sieci cz. 1; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Witold Adamek; wyk.:Magdalena Cielecka, Andrzej Chyra, Kinga Preis, Szymon Bobrowski, Ruby Rosales, Anna Dymna, Agnieszka Grochowska, Jan Englert, Paweł Kukiz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Notacje - Witalis Skorupka. Rodowód; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 32/91 Życie za życie; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Adam Stalony - Dobrzański; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 373; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1000 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 169 - Telefoniczny poród; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Islandia "Rejkiavik" (38); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ale Jazda ! Ale Meksyk! - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Szkoła życia - odc. 39 "Oczko w głowie"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (13); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 90 "To miłość" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1014 - JM; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 40 "Gra w słoneczko"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 3/78; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1000 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1001 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1015; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 750; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Szyb nr 8 (Pit no. 8); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Ukraina, Estonia (2011); reż.:Marianna Kaat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Piąty Stadion - odc 78, Bicie rekordu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Czas honoru - odc. 75 "Plecak pełen dolarów" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 13/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 201); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 14/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 202); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Polska bez fikcji – na bis - Gdzie zabawki tamtych lat; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 05.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Aktualności Flesz Poranne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Poranek z TVP Katowice; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 05.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Wokół nas 08:35 Zuzanna; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 26; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Antenowe remanenty 09:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Magda, miłość i rak; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Flesz - zapowiedź Dziennika; STEREO, 16:9 11:15 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Biała Lokomotywa - koncert piosenek Edwarda Stachury (Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe "Śpiewajmy poezję" w Olsztynie); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Warszawa w polskim filmie fabularnym 13:30 AgroSzansa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Wokół nas 14:05 Zuzanna; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Everyday English odc.247; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Ahora espanol odc.220; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Co, gdzie, kiedy?; magazyn 15:15 Magazyn Reporterów TVP Katowice 15:40 Przyroda w obiektywie 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Flesz - zapowiedź Dziennika; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Reportaż 17:30 Aktualności Flesz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:33 POGODA; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Kronika Miasta 17:45 Bliżej natury 18:15 Co, gdzie, kiedy?; magazyn 18:30 Aktualności; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Gość Aktualności; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Podwodna Polska - Turkusowy skarb; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Magazyn Meteo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Eurowiadomości 20:35 Ślązaków portret własny - Mieczysław Chorąży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Gramy dla Was 21:00 Pogoda - 05.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 05.11 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Aktualności Wieczorne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Wieczorny magazyn sportowy TVP Katowice; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 POGODA; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Profesor od serca - Zbigniew Religa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Halina Szymura; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:35 Everyday English odc.247; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Ahora espanol odc.220; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich: Eros i medycyna (67) - serial komediowy 9:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Zdesperowani i niebezpieczni (51) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Śmiertelny powrót do domu (52) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:00 Trudne sprawy (171) - serial paradokumentalny 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (345) - serial paradokumentalny 12:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 - serial paradokumentalny 13:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1772) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Trudne sprawy (377) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pgoody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (600) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (484) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1773) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport - program informacyjny 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Dług (359) - serial komediowy 20:05 Megahit: Cudzoziemiec - film sensacyjny, Polska/USA 2003 22:05 Kości 8 (164) - serial kryminalny 23:05 Zdrady (22) - serial paradokumentalny 0:05 Robocop: Wyścig z czasem (4-ost.) - serial SF 2:05 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 3:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:20 Rozmowy w toku: Starzy rozwalają moje związki! - talk-show 6:20 Mango - telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej (1816) - serial obyczajowy 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:10 Ukryta prawda (247) - serial paradokumentalny 12:15 Szpital (121) - serial paradokumentalny 13:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Krwawy Iwan (1087) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:00 Wawa non stop (45) - serial 15:00 Ukryta prawda (248) - serial paradokumentalny 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Zniszczyłam naszą przyjaźń i chcę to naprawić... - talk-show 17:00 Szpital (122) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Wawa non stop (46) - serial 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1817) - serial obyczajowy 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Rysiek (1088) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:30 Prawo Agaty (10) - serial obyczajowy 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki (10) - talk-show 23:30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 0:05 Na językach (10) - program rozrywkowy 1:05 Gdzie pachną stokrotki 2 (10) - serial komediowy 2:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:20 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:40 Rozmowy w toku: Zniszczyłam naszą przyjaźń i chcę to naprawić... - talk-show 4:35 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6:00 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 101 6:55 Mega Chichot 7:25 What's New, Scooby Doo? 7:55 What's New, Scooby Doo? 8:25 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 8:55 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 10 9:55 Nieposkromiona miłość Odcinek: 45 10:50 Kiedy się zakocham Odcinek: 100 11:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 19 12:10 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 20 12:30 Simba Odcinek: 36 13:00 Mega Chichot 13:30 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 46 14:30 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 20 15:30 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 11 16:30 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 46 17:30 Nieposkromiona miłość Odcinek: 46 18:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 19:00 What's New, Scooby Doo? 19:30 What's New, Scooby Doo? 20:00 STOP Drogówka 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 3 21:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 4 22:00 Niezwyciężony 0:20 Nokaut 2:20 To był dzień 3:20 4music 4:25 Dekoratornia 4:55 4music 5:59 Zakończenie programu TV 6 6:00 Szósty zmysł 7:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 102 7:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 103 8:00 Jak oni śpiewają Odcinek: 21 9:00 Tylko taniec - Got to Dance Odcinek: 19 11:00 Galileo Odcinek: 234 12:00 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 101 13:00 Prawdziwe uczucie Odcinek: 47 14:00 Paszport do świata mody Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 15:00 Jak oni śpiewają Odcinek: 21 16:00 Tylko taniec - Got to Dance Odcinek: 19 18:00 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 104 18:30 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 105 19:00 Prawdziwe uczucie Odcinek: 48 20:00 Galileo Odcinek: 235 21:00 Rude Tube 21:35 Najlepsi z najlepszych III: Bez odwrotu 23:25 Wzór Odcinek: 38 Sezon: 2 0:30 Błękitny demon 2:10 4music 3:15 Muzyczne listy 4:20 Muzyczne listy 5:00 Szósty zmysł 5:59 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 4:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 9 5:15 We dwoje Odcinek: 5 6:35 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1030 7:20 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 150 8:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 447 9:15 Dr House Odcinek: 8 10:15 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 10 11:20 Mango - Telezakupy 12:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 151 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 448 14:55 Bananowy doktor Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 15:55 Czerwony Orzeł Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 17:05 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 8 18:00 Dr House Odcinek: 9 19:00 Bananowy doktor Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 20:00 Nowa policyjna opowieść 22:30 Partnerki Odcinek: 1 23:30 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną 1:35 Arkana magii 3:45 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 4:15 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 4:40 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /44/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Nie damy się oskubać (Nie damy się oskubać); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Wspólny prezent (Wspólny prezent); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Cafe Historia - Rewolucja Węgierska 1956; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Czechy - Jakub (352); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 41; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 943 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013 /8/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Czas honoru - odc. 56* "Szczęśliwe miejsce" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Uraczeni; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Kurier Kresowy - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 810* - Przedmowa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Śladami Podlasian - Od Fort Lauderdale do Key West; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 41; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:21 Polonia w Komie - Czechy - Jakub (352); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013 /8/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Człowiek i natura (17); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 21 Piotr Polk; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 943 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Kurier Kresowy - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 19 - Przyjaciel zwierząt; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013 /8/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 110 - Sprawa honoru - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Laskowik & Malicki (mont.) - (4); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Bangkok - Sebastian (353); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego 23:25 Hala odlotów (s. II, odc. 7); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Człowiek i natura (17); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 41; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013 /8/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Nie damy się oskubać (Nie damy się oskubać); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Wspólny prezent (Wspólny prezent); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 19 - Przyjaciel zwierząt; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 110 - Sprawa honoru - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Bangkok - Sebastian (353); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 943; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego 05:30 Kurier Kresowy - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Ezi. Kariera w cieniu wojny; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 4fun.tv 6:00 Popbudzik 9:00 Tuba śmiechu 10:00 100% muzy 12:00 Polskie - To lubię! 13:00 Non Stop Fresh 15:00 Chcesz-masz 16:00 4fun Maxxx Top 40 18:00 Hit Me 20:00 100% muzy 23:00 Party Shaker 2:00 Polskanocka iTV 5:05 Niegrzeczna Pani Domu 6:15 Discostacja 7:30 Disco budzik 9:00 Starter 9:20 Discostacja 10:35 Disco polo show 11:35 ITV Hits 11:50 Plota 12:15 ITV Hits 13:05 Discomaniak 13:40 ITV Hits 14:05 Discostacja 15:20 Śpiewaj z królem disco 15:55 Złote Przeboje w iTV 16:20 ITV Hits 17:00 Discostacja 18:15 DanceFloor 19:00 Muzyczna strefa 19:35 Discotour 20:00 EzoTV 0:00 Hot TV w iTV Polo TV 5:30 Święta wojna Odcinek: 26 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Kuchnia polowa 10:46 Dance w Polo tv 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Wszystko mi disco! 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Discopolot 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista Przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90-te 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:14 Szalone lata 90-te 21:00 Mistrz Kierownicy - najszybszy kierowca disco 22:00 Zakochane Polo tv 22:30 Pikantne Polo tv 23:05 Święta wojna Odcinek: 26 23:31 Święta wojna Odcinek: 25 23:50 Przeboje na czasie RBL.TV 7:00 Powstanie 10:00 Hitzone 14:00 Gruby beat 16:00 Reaktor 17:00 Gra o tron 18:00 Son of a beat 19:00 Hitzone 20:00 25! 22:00 Polisz rajd TV.Disco 5:00 Poranek disco polo 10:00 Disco Polo Max Hity 12:00 Gorące hity 14:00 Twoje disco polo 15:00 Disco życzenia 17:00 Koncert życzeń 18:00 Twoje disco polo 21:00 Gorące hity 23:00 Disco Polo Max Hity Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RBL.TV z 2013 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV.Disco z 2013 roku